fushigi_neko_no_kyuuchanfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyuu-chan
Kyuu-chan is one of the main characters in Fushigi Neko No Kyuu-chan. Appearance Kyuu-chan is a white cat with light pink ears, front paws and tail tip, small black eyes who wears a black bow tie and pink socks. Personality Kyuu-chan is an extroverted, playful, and charismatic cat who can make friends with anyone and anything. This is evidenced by him befriending his cat Mouse-Kun, various plushies, furballs, a scrubbing brush, a cucumber, and a Roomba (which he “feeds” snacks too). He has also befriended characters such as the Ghost who came to scare him, and a hostile black cat who initially hissed at him. Kyuu-chan tends to take on human characteristics such as walking bipedally. They will also occasionally wear things like aprons, hats, and scarves. Kyuu-chan wears socks and likes to collect things and make them his friend. Kyuu-chan is somewhat naive and childish in nature. Once when Hinata was crying from cutting onions, Kyuu-chan offered him some toys to cheer him up. He also tried to stick band-aids on Hinata’s face to “heal” him after Hinata expressed sadness about having spent a lot of money that month. He also did not have much monetary understanding, as Mari had to explain to him that 5yen was not enough to buy a lamp. Kyuu-chan will believe almost anything Hinata tells him, such as Santa delivering gifts, a “magic” towel, or an “arrow dodging school.” Kyuu-chan is very kind and considerate, always helping others. He once raced across town to try and deliver Hinata’s lunch to him, but also in the process paused along the way to help a little girl with her balloon, despite his hurry. After hearing about Santa delivering all the presents of the world in one night, he hastily put on a reindeer outfit with the intent of helping him. He also jumped to help Uni the Black Cat when he noticed his paw was injured. Kyuu-chan is always happy to share, offering sweets and food to Hinata, socks to Monaka, or handmade drawings. He also insisted Hinata have the last cookie from the batch they were sharing. Story Hinata found Kyuu-chan in a box outside during the winter and decided to take him in and take care of him Relationships Hinata Hinata is Kyuu-chan's owner. Kyuu-chan is extremely attached to Hinata, always staying nearby him at home and going to meet him when he leaves for work. When Hinata is down, he always tries to cheer him up. This can manifest in silly ways, such as putting band-aids on him when he's feeling down (Chapter 375, "band-aid"), or drying him with a "magic towel" (Chapter 290, "Magic Towel"). Oogura Oogura is Hinata's coworker and Monaka's owner and gets along well with Kyuu-chan. When Hinata went on a business trip to Hokkaido, Oogura took care of Kyuu-chan for him. Ooshima Ooshima is Hinata's boss and comes into contact from time to time. He likes to tease Kyuu-chan, calling him by the wrong name for fun, like "Octavius-chan", or "Septimus-chan." (Chapters 310 and 311, "-1" and "-2.") Kyuu-chan in response is somewhat surly to Ooshima, occasionally biting him and refusing to let him cuddle him. Ooshima does not appear too bothered by this, however. In Chapter 309, "Protect," Kyuu-chan mistakenly believes Ooshima is bullying Hinata and bites his hair (oddly enough prompting him to say "ouch!"). Later, after another incident, Kyuu-chan visits his home to apologize for biting him (Chapter 364, "Apology"), where Ooshima introduces him to his bird, Pippy-Kun. Ooshima once thanked Kyuu-chan because ever since he started living with Hinata, Hinata has been so much happier at work. This caused Kyuu-chan to tear up and for Ooshima to comfort him, saying "Don't cry, Decimus-chan." (Chapter 312, "Just between us"). Ghost The Ghost occasionally visits Kyuu-chan to play, most often around Halloween. Trivia * According to the omake manga (Chapter 320.5), Kyuu-chan's favorite things are Waking up, Bed, Food, TV, Small places, and Family. * Kyuu-chan is incredibly strong. He is able to do feats that Hinata has trouble with, such as opening jars (Chapter 117, "Jar Lid"). He was also able to lift several 10kg bags at once at a construction site (Chapter 105.5, "First Job"). Category:Main characters